Angel y Demonio
by Mesouki
Summary: SongFic... 4 partes... hasta ahora, 1 subida...
1. Organización soñada

**_Ángel y Demonio_**  
**  
by Mesouki, Miembro número 252 de La Pareja del Fénix - 100 H/Hr Shipper**

  
Disclaimer: los personajes son de JKR. Yo soy un fan loco que escribe historias acerca de sus personajes y sus futuros, nada más. Gracias JKR por escribir tan maravillosa historia.

_  
para Naty, mi alma gemela, persona a la que quiero mucho_

**  
Primera parte: "Organización soñada"**

_  
Hoy es el día._

Hoy se acaba todo...

Todo eso que estuve guardando...

Todo lo que yo siento por tí...

Todo...

¡HARRY! - gritó Ron - ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede estos días?! ¿Te vas a decidir a decírmelo algún día?

_  
Todo eso... yo... Hermione..._

¡HARRY! - vovió a gritar Ron - ¡REACCIONA!

_  
Hermione... yo..._

Ron no aguantó más. Saltó de su asiento y golpeó a Harry en la cabeza con su mortero. Harry pareció regresar.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó a Ron

¡¡¿¿QUÉ POR QUÉ??!! - Ron se hallaba fuera de sí - ¡Harry! ¡Te has pasado la última semana así, como pensanado siempre el las nubes! ¡Y para tu información, soñador, seguimos en época de clases!

Harry aún estaba un poco dormido, pero alcanzó a contestarle a Ron un par de palabras.

Hoy se acaba, Ron.

Pero a Ron no le pareció suficiente exlpicación - ¡¿Pero qué es lo que se acaba?! ¡Ya me has dicho eso mil veces! - Ron se detuvo un poco para tomar aire - ¡Además esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta! ¿Quieres seguir sacando "D" en Pociones? - Harry negó con la cabeza - ¡Entonces presta atención a lo que te digo! - Ya se había puesto rojo hasta la raiz del pelo, pero de furia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero de todos modos no le prestó mucha anteción a lo que Ron decía. Mejor dicho, no le prestó atención a nada de lo que Ron decía.  
_  
Hoy se termina..._

Hoy se lo diré...

Hoy lo haré...

Ron seguía hablando de la fabricación de pociones para curar males del hígado, y Harry cada vez que notaba que la vista de Ron estaba sobre él, asentía con la cabeza o decía "Sí" sin mucha convicción.

Ellos se encontraban en la sala común, eran las 9 de la noche, y, exepto por unos pequeños de primero y por ellos mismos, la sala común estaba vacía. Estaban tirados sobre la raída alfombra de enfrente al fuego, mientras Ron hojeaba nerviosamente un libro viejo de Pociones, como si las brasas de la chimenea pudiesen saltar de repente hacia el libro y quemarlo por completo. Harry, por el contrario, se hallaba absolutamente tranquilo y relajado.

Aunque por lo menos eso parecía desde afuera.

"Entonces debes poner un cuarto de garra de dragón en polvo, a eso debes dejar reposar unos... - Ron consultó su reloj - ... 15 minutos, luego debes poner esta pequeña cantidad de acónito... o luparia como más le guste a Snape... revuélvelo durante unos... - Ron consultó el libro de Pociones - ...8 minutos y medio y ya está lista, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry. - ¿Harry?

Sí... - dijo Harry - gracias Ron, creo que ya es suficente por hoy... - y a continuación se levantó de su asiento.

Harry - lo detuvo Ron - recuerda... debes estudiar más... No quiero sonar como Hermione... pero, si no estudias, no estoy muy seguro de que te acepten como Auror...

Ron - Harry lo miró de reojo - tranquilo, me irá bien... ahora necesito pensar...

Ron frunció el entrecejo - ¿Pensar? ¿en qué? Ay, Harry, si no dejas de estar así, no se como vas a pasar de año... Hasta Goyle tiene mejores notas que tú en Pociones...

Harry se ofendió por aquello - Si, y eso es porque Snape es un asqueroso defensor de Slytherin. Piensa un poco, Hermione hace los trabajos perfectamente y... - pero no pudo continuar.

Harry volvió a las nubes.

Ron estaba harto de esa situación - ¡¡HARRY!! ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que demonios te sucede?

Sin embargo, Harry seguía pensando en otra cosa. En otra persona.

Ron lo miró impaciente - A ver Harry, se que estás así por algo, pero se supone que yo, tu mejor amigo, merezco saber el porqué, ¿sabías?

Pero como Harry no contestaba, Ron salió de la sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y Harry no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el portazo que dió al cerrarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esos días de Septiembre estaban plagados de Exámenes de todas las materias. Harry no tenía problemas, pero le costaba mucho Pociones..

Ron tenía las mismas dificultades de siempre: Historia de la Magia y Pociones, aunque en esta última había mejorado mucho durante ese año, lo cual, viniendo de Ron, era un gran avance.

Hermione, por supuesto, no tenía problemas. Sin embargo, ella se pasaba todas las noches del año estudiando en la biblioteca, y no regresaba a la sala común hasta las altas horas de la madrugada.

Ron y Harry se preocupaban por Hermione, pero ella les decía todo el tiempo que estaba bien.  
_  
Estoy bien, chicos, tranquilos... _y_ Debo seguir estudiando, gracias, pero lo siento..._ eran frases que tenían hartos a los chicos.

Pese a que ellos pensaban que Hermione estallaría pronto por sobredosis de estudio, el año fue transcurriendo y no ocurrió nada.

Hermione se negó a dejar de estudiar, y como sabía que la sala común estaba abarrotada de gente hasta entrada la noche, pidió un permiso especial a la Profesora Mc Gonagall para poder estar en la biblioteca hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Se lo aceptó, pese a que Madam Pince se negó a quedarse hasta más allá de las 10 de la noche en la biblioteca con ella.

Y eso pasaba todos los días.

Sin embargo ese era un día diferente. Era un día especial para ella. Era el 16 de septiembre. Era su cumpleaños al día siguiente.

Ron y Harry habían organizado una gran fiesta en la noche. Habían invitado a todos sus amigos... Pero tenían miedo de que Hermione no llegase... que se pasase su cumpleaños en la biblioteca... Horrible perspectiva de cumpleaños...

Ron estaba muy nervioso... pero Harry parecía no prestar mucha atención a todo lo que estuviese más allá de la fiesta de esa noche.

Estuvo toda una semana organizando toda la fiesta, y se negó a recibir ayuda de Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna, sus mejores amigos. Luego de transcurrida esa semana de organización, siguió con una semana completa dedicada al reparto de las invitaciones y el recibo de los regalos.

Habían invitado a casi todos los de sexto de Hogwarts, con exepción de los Slytherin:  
Además de Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna, irían Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati y Padma Patil y Lavender Brown.

Ron, siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry del año pasado, le compró un libro. Ginny le regaló un hermoso vestido, Neville le compró un lindo buzo que tenía una pequeña H en la espalda y Luna le regaló un libro de animales fantásticos, que según Ron, era el regalo más original, porque Hermione no creía en ninguna de esas cosas raras - aunque cuando escucharon esto, Harry y Ginny cruzaron una mirada risueña. 

Pero el regalo de Harry era todo un secreto. Sólo él sabía que la regalaría. Pese a que había descubierto a Ron y a Neville revisando su baúl y sus cosas, Harry ni se inmutó, y mucho menos les dijo de que se trataba - Es una sorpresa - decía siempre.

Por supuesto que era una sorpresa. Era el regalo más especial que había hecho en toda su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miró su reloj. 9 y media de la noche.

Es hora de prepararse.

Y con una sonrisa expectante en los labios, Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.  
_  
Hoy lo sabrás..._

Hoy sabrás que yo...

que yo...

...

Harry se sonrió y cruzó la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas, esta historia se dividira en 3 o 4 partes que conforman una sola historia que transcurre durante el sexto año en Hogwarts.

Reviews please.

Un beso,

Agustín (Mesouki)

--------------------


	2. Reflexión, Búsqueda y Futuro

_

* * *

para la persona que vive en mi mente todos estos días de__ soledad y tristezas... bajo la luna... _

**Segunda Parte: "Reflexión, Búsqueda y Futuro"**

* * *

"_¿que hago?"_

_  
_Hermione estaba en la biblioteca.

"_¿voy?"_

Sola._  
_

"_Hermione sabes que debes estudiar, de lo contrario, te irá mal en los exámenes..."_

"_¡Ya cállate de una vez! ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en estudiar?"  
_

_  
"No. Es que, en verdad, es lo que debes hacer... Tu lo sabes. Sabes que debes estudiar..."_

"_¡NO! ¡No en mi cumpleaños! No hoy, no puede ser esta noche... Ya... tengo algo que hacer... que debí hacer hace mucho..."_

_"¿Ah si? Pues me gustaría saber que es..."_

_"Cállate, que para lo único que sirves es para estudiar..."_

_"NO"_

_"SI"_

"¡NO!"

"¡Señorita Granger!" - gritó alguien.

Hermione se sobresaltó... estuvo pensando en voz alta... pero... como podría hacerlo... sabiendo que él nunca...

"¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!" - gritó la voz - "¡Le estoy hablando! ¿Qué no se da cuenta que no es la única que está aquí?"

"Pues... si... lo siento, Madam Pince..." - respondió Hermione - "no volverá a ocurrir..."

"Mmm..." - pareció meditar Madam Pince - "pues eso es lo que has estado diciendo las últimas dos semanas... ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Pues..." - dijo Hermione - "nada... es que mañana es... mi cumpleaños..."

Madam Pince se sorprendió - "¿En serio? Pero, si es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz, emocionada... incluso entusiasmada..." - Madam Pince suspiró y continuó - "pero no pareces estar de ese modo..."

"No..." - dijo Hermione suspirando - "no, no puedo estar ni feliz ni emocionada ni nada... solo es que estoy un poco nerviosa, nada más..."

"Mmm... por curiosidad, ¿cuántos años cumples?"

"16".-

Madam Pince sonrió y preguntó - "¿y los hombres? Supongo que estarás rodeada de ellos..."

Hermione dejó de mirar su libro de Transformaciones para mirar a Madam Pince a los ojos. Ella la miraba con intriga y admiración. Parpadeó, no era usual recibir ese tipo de preguntas... aunque, ¿cómo podía saber lo que estaba pensando?

"Pues..."

Madam Pince soltó una carcajada.

"Vamos, Hermione, si lo estuvieses no estarías en la biblioteca..."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Y si eso era cierto... ¿Que demonios le importaba a Madam Pince?

Ante el silencio de Hermione, Madam Pince suspiró, y se sentó al lado de ella. Parecía haber abandonado esa risa tan irritable.

"A ver... Hermione, deberías ir con Potter y Weasley..."

_"si... Pero que quiere..." _- Hermione tomo conciencia de lo que escuchaba y preguntó - "Oiga, ¿Usted como sabe eso? ¿Cómo sabe que yo ando con Harry y Ron?"

Madam Pince le sonrió - "Hermione, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de ello..."

Hermione seguía sin entender. Impertérrita, preguntó - "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que esté en la biblioteca?"

Madam Pince sonrió.

"Hermione, yo cuando era joven era igual a ti... Prefecta, mejor alumna, candidata al premio anual... Yo pensaba que siendo así triunfaría en la vida... Pero ya ves como estoy..."

Hermione no entendía.

_"¿Cómo... cómo está?"_

"Hermione, yo soy feliz trabajando en la Biblioteca de mi segundo hogar... e incluso a veces me jacto de ello... pero eso, todo eso que hice en mi juventud... me evitó ser feliz de verdad..."

"¿Feliz cómo?"

Madam Pince suspiró.

"Hermione... hablo de formar una familia... estar de novia, salir con un chico..."

Hermione sintió pena por ella.

"Ya... ¿pero no hay nada por hacer?"

Madam Pince sonrió - "¿Quién dijo que todo está perdido?... Hermione... solo quiero advertirte que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí... vivir en la biblioteca no es bueno... te aísla del mundo real... del presente... así que deja de estudiar el pasado para comenzar a trabajar sobre tu futuro..."

Hermione no sabía que decir... solo atinó a sonreír.

Madam Pince suspiró - "Yo me di cuenta tarde... Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era una persona adulta... y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo... me perdí de cosas que fueron importantes... y eso solo para ser una excelente alumna... Y, fíjate, Cornelius Fudge iba al mismo curso que yo... en Ravenclaw... y yo siempre lo ayudaba con las tareas... Y bueno, yo soy bibliotecaria... y el fue el último Ministro de Magia... Ya ves como son las cosas en este mundo... a veces parecen injustas... pero él supo disfrutar de la vida... supo pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y amigas, supo dejar de lado el estudio para dedicarse a las cosas importantes de verdad..."

Hermione la miró. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en el hecho de formar una familia... bueno, sí se había detenido... pero nunca seriamente... varias veces se imaginó como la esposa del niño que vivió...

_"pero solo eran sueños... y los sueños no siempre seguían acciones futuras o deseos inconscientes..."_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza... Estaba en el lugar equivocado... y en el peor momento.

Se levantó.

"Tiene razón, Madam Pince..." - meditó Hermione.

"¡Desde luego!" - sonrió ella - "Y no me llames así... llámame Irma"

Hermione sonrió - "Gracias... Irma..."

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

"No hay que agradecer..."

Hermione comenzó a juntar los libros lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que Madam Pince acababa de decirle...

_Vivir la vida... _

_Formar una familia..._

_Con él..._

_"No será posible... ¡Harry no se fijará en ti!"_

Hermione meditó todo eso...

_"Agradece que él esta contigo... eso es suficiente para ti..."_

"¡HERMIONE!" - la interrumpió Madam Pince - "¿Sigues aquí?"

"¡Oh! Perdón..." - dijo Hermione, levantó su mochila y comenzó a salir de la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba fuera, comenzó a cerrar la puerta... pero la abrió y miró a Madam Pince.

"Gracias, Irma."

Madam Pince le sonrió, y caminó hacia la puerta, a la cual cerró y puso llave.

Hermione se alejó hacia la escalera que iba al cuarto piso, cuando Madam Pince la interrumpió.

"Apúrate... son las 9 y 25 de la noche..."

Hermione se despidió con la mano de Madam Pince, y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera, tras la cual se perdió de vista.

* * *

_Quizá sea tarde...._

_Quizá no sea el día..._

_Ni la hora... _

_Quizá no sea el momento adecuado... ni el correcto..._

Hermione corría por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía

_...pero es el mejor..._

Atropelladamente llegó a la sala común...

_Pero si estás aquí..._

En ella no había nadie más que unos niños de 2do año que estaban jugando Snap Explosivo...

_Pero..._

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto... Cuando llegó no encontró a nadie... ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos cuando los necesitaba?

_¿Dónde estás?_

Hermione decidió ir a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Se paró frente a la escalera, suspiró y comenzó a subir lentamente, como si cada paso le costase un segundo de vida.

Pero súbitamente, la escalera se transformó en un pequeño tobogán de madera, en el cual cayó, para deslizarse hasta el raído tapete que había en la base de la escalera.

_Pero...¿QUÉ?_

_"No puede ser... no es posible... pero en Historia de Hogwarts decía que..."_

"...Solo ocurría en los dormitorios de las chicas... ¿Cómo puede haber sucedido esto? Yo ya había entrado a este cuarto antes... ¡No es justo!"

Intentó de nuevo.

Esta vez, la escalera se convirtió apenas ella apoyó un pie sobre el primer escalón.

_"¡Maldición!"_

* * *

Hermione se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba más próximo al lago.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

Suspiró.

_"no aquí por lo menos..."_

Le dolían las piernas... Nadie había visto a Harry... Ni los de Hufflepuff... Ni los de Ravenclaw... ni Neville... nadie lo había visto...

"Lo que me pregunto - le dijo Hermione al lago - es... ¿cómo demonios nadie vio al mago más famoso de la escuela?"

_"No lo sé... si lo supiese... ya te lo habría dicho"_

No pudo contener un sollozo...

_"Lo olvidó... Otra vez..."_

_

* * *

_

_La luna brillaba sobre la superficie del lago. Sobre ella, las estrellas se movían al compás de la suave brisa que soplaba sobre el lugar... _

_Esa misma brisa que levantaba tus cabellos y los enredaba contra los míos..._

_Esas mismas estrellas que brillaban en sus ojos la noche anterior... y la anterior, y la anterior..._

_Esa misma Luna... esa Luna que acompaña mis noches de soledad... bajo un árbol frente al lago..._

_Esa misma Luna... fuente de inspiración para alguien normal... pero fuente de lágrimas para alguien como yo..._

_Esa misma Luna que esta noche brilla en tus ojos de soledad, hoy brillará por última vez... _

_Porque la próxima vez que algo brille en tus ojos, no será la luna..._

_La próxima vez que algo brille en tus ojos... serán mis ojos... y no habrá marcas de soledad en ellos... sólo amor... mucho amor..._

_Así que espera... solo unas horas... ya verás... hablaremos... _

_...bajo la sombra de este mismo árbol.... _

_...bajo la luz de las estrellas y de la luna..._

_...azotados por la suave brisa que sopla..._

_Tú serás mi Ángel..._

_

* * *

_

_Gracias por la paciencia... pronto la 3ra parte... aunque no pongo fechas..._

_Cariños..._

_Agustín - Mesouki :)_

_PD: Y gracias a: **Alais Aladriel, Hermi de Harry, WIZ TEEN, Naty y Marta.**_

* * *


End file.
